<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imaginos and Lisa by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921178">Imaginos and Lisa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova'>Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Imaginos - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Gen, OC death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having grown up in the Bouchard family, seven year old Imaginos and his sister Lisa begin an adventure when Imaginos insists on breaking into Lost Christobel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Break in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imaginos Bouchard ran along the sidewalk with his sister Lisa close behind.  The two had been inseparable since they had been toddlers in the town orphanage.</p><p>The two of them were now seven years old. Nobody knew when their birthdays actually were. But Imaginos insisted that his dreams said he was born in the first of August and would not budge on the matter. So in the end, the Bouchard family agreed to celebrate both children's birthdays on that date. </p><p> "Come on!" Imaginos was laughing. </p><p> "We are going to get into trouble," Lisa told him. " We shouldn't be doing this. The Taylor House has been abandoned for decades. "</p><p> "Its alright," Imaginos replied. "It's mine. And it's not the Taylor House. It's called Lost Christobel."</p><p> " Well, we're still going to get into trouble. "</p><p>They arrived at the old house and removed some boards from an old storm-smashed window. Creeping inside, Imaginos led his sister to the library.</p><p> "Why are we here?" Lisa Bouchard asked.</p><p> "I want the scroll back," Imaginos replied.</p><p> "What scroll?" Curiosity was slowly replacing her concerns.</p><p> "The scroll of prophecy," Imaginos explained as they walked through the library door.</p><p>Lisa helped her brother search the shelves and cabinets. After a long search, they came up empty. "</p><p> "Maybe it was burnt?" Lisa suggested.</p><p> "I hope not," Imaginos said,  his voice full of worry. "I need it."</p><p> " We are only eight years old, " Lisa exclaimed. "Why do we need it now?"</p><p> " Because, Sis," Imaginos explained, "all the books say kids solve mysteries and have adventures at our age. Remember that Peter fellow and his friend Wendy. They were fighting pirates when they were eight. And those two kids and their nanny went to a whole other world."</p><p> " But that's just fiction, " Lisa reminded him.</p><p> "But it's consistent," Imaginos replied. </p><p> "What about the kids who were almost eaten by a witch?" Lisa suggested .</p><p> "But they didn't get eaten!" Imaginos said as they left the library and headed upstairs. "Let's check the other library."</p><p> A bell rang signalling the two minutes to school warning.</p><p> "We're late for school!" Lisa cried out . "We have to hurry."</p><p> " This  is more important, " Imaginos insisted as he led her upstairs. One stair broke as she stepped on it, but he grabbed her arm and helped her up to the next one.</p><p>Entering the upstairs library, they soon found a cabinet which held many knick-knacks. One was a glass case that held an ancient scroll.</p><p> "Okay, we found it," Lisa said. "Can we go to school now?"</p><p> " I want to solve this, " Imaginos said, firmly.</p><p> "We're skipping, aren't we?" Lisa said, annoyed. "You are going to get us both into trouble. Skipping school! Breaking into Lost Christobel! Stealing a scroll! Imaginos, we are going to end up in the workhouse!"</p><p>Removing the scroll from its case, Imaginos opened it. </p><p>The runes upon it looked unreadable to Lisa.</p><p> "Great," she complained . "All this for a scroll we can't even read."</p><p> " when the riddle begins, " Imaginos read, "the story will end."</p><p> "What does that mean?" Lisa asked.</p><p> Imaginos smiled, adventure in his eyes.</p><p> "That, sis, is what we have to find out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo Bouchard had a stern look on his face as he stood in the doorway when Imaginos and Lisa got home.</p><p> "Did you have a good day at school?" He clearly wanted an answer.</p><p> "We learned something very interesting today," Imaginos told him.</p><p> "Really," their father asked, "why don't you tell me about it? Start with maths."</p><p> Lisa looked at her brother.</p><p> "Where were you?" Abigail asked, firmly. "The truth, please?"</p><p> " Lost Christobel, " Imaginos admitted.</p><p> "Where?" Abigail asked .</p><p> "The old Taylor House," Lisa confessed.</p><p> " Tell me you didn't go in there! " their father shouted at them. </p><p> "It was my idea," Imaginos told him. "Lisa wanted to go to school, but I insisted we go there."</p><p> " You have no business going anywhere near that place. Evil things happen in that house. A witch owned it a long time ago. She left a curse on it. It drove a man to madness. "</p><p> "It wasn't madness," Imaginos argued. "I was possessed by a being called Desdinova."</p><p> " Are you still having nightmares? " Abigail asked him, her anger giving way to concern.</p><p> "Not nightmares," Imaginos replied. "Messages. From older me. But from the past."</p><p> "I hope you're not talking about that to everyone," Leo warned. </p><p> "Lost Christobel and the scroll are mine," Imaginos insisted. </p><p> "You didn't touch the scroll!" Abigail demanded. </p><p> Imaginos found the ground interesting.</p><p> "You have it with you?" Leo asked.</p><p> " I told you, it's mine! "</p><p> "You know what?," Leo said, angrily, "I have had enough of this past life fantasy nonsense. You are going to give me that scroll so I can burn it."</p><p> Enraged, Imaginos dropped his school books, grabbed the scroll and changed into Buzzardo, no longer an eya, scroll in his talons, flying in a circle overhead.</p><p>Leo and Abigail were taken aback for a moment. Then Abigail took charge of the situation.</p><p> "You get down here right now," she ordered. </p><p> Buzzardo screeched at her in response.</p><p> "Don't you screech at your mother, Little birdy!" Leo warned.</p><p>Buzzardo finally landed and dropped the scroll. But when Leo tried to get it, Buzzardo snapped at him with his beak.</p><p> "Please change back," Lisa begged. "Youre scaring me. Please don't hurt father."</p><p> Buzzardo finally changed back to Imaginos.</p><p> "You are grounded," Abigail said. "No playing, no trips other than going to school. And no birding out. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p> " Yes, mother, " Imaginos replied.</p><p> "No, we're going to burn that scroll and that will be the end of it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's for dinner," asked Imaginos as he walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Rabbit pudding cooked over a fresh scroll," his father told him.</p><p>"Why are you trying to destroy my scroll?" Imaginos asked, in an irritable tone.</p><p>"Get this into your head," Leo said, "it is not your scroll! You are a little boy who trespassed on property you had no business being anywhere near!"</p><p>"It is mine!" Imaginos declared, changing into Buzzardo again as Abigail walked in with Lisa.</p><p>"Another tantrum?" Abigail asked as the bird flapped its wings and screeched angrily.</p><p>"Imaginos, calm down," Lisa begged. "It'll be fine. It will. Look, you said that the scroll can't be destroyed, right?"</p><p>The bird landed on the table.</p><p>"Floor," Leo ordered..</p><p>Buzzardo moved to the floor and pecked savagely at Leo's ankles, receiving a kick for his troubles.</p><p>"Leo!" Abigail bent over and held her arms out to her son's bird form.</p><p>Buzzardo cocked his head for a moment of uncertainty, then hopped closer, letting her stroke his feathers.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she asked.</p><p>Buzzardo bobbed his head in confirmation.</p><p>"Why don't you change back? Then you and your father can apologize to each other."</p><p>Buzzardo changed to Imaginos and turned to his father. </p><p>"I'm sorry for pecking your ankles as Buzzardo," the little boy apologized.</p><p>"And I'm sorry I kicked you in your bird form," Leo told him "But it hurts when you do that."</p><p>The stove flared up for a moment.</p><p>"No!" Imaginos sank to the floor, his face in his hands. </p><p>"Why don't you wash your hands and help your sister set the table?" Abigail requested.</p><p>Imaginos and Lisa went to wash up while Leo and Abigail finished preparing the pudding for the table.</p><p>Dinner was a somber affair as books often say. Imaginos refused to speak to anyone, including his sister Lisa who looked hurt.</p><p>"The stove should be cool now" Leo said. He turned to Imaginos. "Take the shovel and dispose of the ashes."</p><p>With a downcast expression, Imaginos opened the cooled stove a began removing the contents of the stove. He almost cried out in joy when he saw the undamaged scroll sitting there. While no one was watching, he tucked it into his sleeve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Imaginos went to his bedroom and slipped the scroll under the mirrored dresser, making sure it was well hidden. He was just finishing when his father walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” his father asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing,” Imaginos replied, trying to be casual. The last thing he wanted was his father to provoke the appearance of Buzzardo again. Or someone worse. He hadn’t changed his age and started over again for nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older Imaginos had warned him about Desdinova in recent dreams. And the man in question, if such a being could be called a man, was cold and ruthless evil. The younger Imaginos wondered if Desdinova had been born that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if Desdinova was ever a child or if he had simply come into being fully grown,” the older Imaginos had admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of the younger version of Imaginos had been wondering what a child Desdinova might be like. He wanted to find out, and the idea that he was willing to risk it under the right circumstances terrified him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imaginos…” Leo Bouchard said, angrily. “If you keep lying to me, I swear you will get the caning of your life!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I won’t,” Imaginos said, defiantly. “It's mine and I will protect it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me it wasn’t destroyed in the fire,” his father demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even singed,” Imaginos grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can wipe that smirk off your face,” his father pulled the scroll out from under the desk and tore it in half. “There that’s the end of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” said a voice that sounded almost like his son, but somehow darker and angrier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned, and in place of Imaginos was not Buzzardo, but another child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where Imaginos’ hair was in the colors and patterns of a hawk, Buzzardo’s influence coming through since he had been transforming so often recently, this child’s hair was jet black with a streak of silver framing the left side of his face. It was longer than any boy child of that age would be considered decent wearing, reaching down to his waist and his eyes, unlike Imaginos’ beautiful green eyes, were the color of dying embers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~I’m sorry,~ Imaginos thought from behind the demonic eyes, trying to free himself again from Desdinova’s grip. ~Father, I am so sorry.~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desdinova looked up at Leo Bouchard and tilted his head, questioningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” he asked. He had been pulled into the Earth Realm far sooner than anyone had planned and had not yet reached the fullness of his evil. If anything, he could, at this moment, be described as a little brat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are in my house and you are about to get a spanking if you don’t smarten up and change back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Change back?” Desdinova went over to the mirror. “I look the same as I always do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what you really are,” Mr. Bouchard replied, showing him a picture that had been taken recently of Imaginos and Lisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desdinova frowned at it uncertainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not me,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s what the person who turned into you really looks like,” Leo said. “Please, I want him back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I deserve to live, too,” Desdinova argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~Not at my expense,~ Imaginos said in the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe if we mend the scroll?” Imaginos suggested to Desdinova, his voice still present in the current body’s mind.</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with the scroll,” Desdinova said, picking up the now undamaged scroll and holding it up. “It may be torn but it will always reassemble itself. If the parts are separated, it will cause chaos until they are reunited.”</p><p>“My scroll,” Imaginos emphasized the word ‘my’, “will always be kept whole from this moment on.” a thought came through his head.  “What about the mirror? A full length one? If we stand in front of it, maybe you can manifest into the reflection and then step through and solidify?”</p><p>“It’s worth a try. But not any of the mirrors here,” Desdinova replied. “There is one I put in Lost Christobel. The Mirror of Fate. If we stand before that, your idea should work.”</p><p>Leo Bouchard wondered at the boy’s words, unable to hear the internal monologue.</p><p>“Take me to Lost Christobel,” Desdinova told him. “I can become my own person there and your son, Imaginos, will be returned to you.”</p><p>“And where will you go?” Leo asked. </p><p>“I suppose I’ll wander a bit,” Desdinova replied.</p><p>“You will do no such thing,” Leo told him, firmly. “You are a part of my son. A twin in a way. And that is how you shall be raised. As his long lost fraternal twin.”</p><p>“Won’t they be suspicious?” Desdinova asked, as they left for Lost Christobel.</p><p>Along the way, Leo formulated a story. He turned to Desdinova.  “You were placed in a separate orphanage when you were discovered in your mother’s lifeless body shortly after Imaginos was taken away to the first one.”</p><p>“Isn’t that impossible?” Desdinova asked.</p><p>“No,” Leo said. “Just very rare.”</p><p>They walked in silence the rest of the way, then entered. This time, since Imaginos and Lisa had unlocked the door on the way out, they didn’t have to enter through the window.</p><p>“This way,” Desdinova said, leading the way to the master bedroom.</p><p>Inside the bedroom was an ornate mirror. It’s frame reminded Leo of Buzzardo with it’s feather and wave decoration.</p><p>Desdinova stepped before it, as Imaginos had suggested. As he did so, he began to become insubstantial while Imaginos slowly reappeared. Both strained in the throes of the separation. In the mirror, Desdinova took on human form, though currently insubstantial enough to pass through the glass and into the Earth realm.</p><p>Finally stepping through, he took a long breath, the first in his own body. Then, mutually exhausted from the effort, he and Imaginos collapsed.</p><p>Leo ran forward, checking each boy in turn. He smiled, satisfied that they were both just asleep. He placed both of them on the bed then waited for them to wake up.</p><p>It was an hour before either boy opened his eyes. </p><p>Desdinova was the first one awake.</p><p>“Desdinova was it?” Leo asked.</p><p>“Yes. Desdinova. Eternal Light.” Desdinova replied.</p><p>“Desdinova Bouchard as of today,” Leo corrected him with a smile. “The brother of Imaginos Bouchard and your sister Lisa Bouchard. </p><p>Imaginos woke up and looked at Desdinova. “Hello,” he yawned.</p><p>“Hello, brother,” Desdinova replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they walked home, Leo spoke.</p><p>"Now, Desdinova," he said. "I can't punish you for the sins of your older self. But I can take you to task for any future misbehavior."</p><p>"Only if you catch me," Desdinova said, his voice full of amusement and challenge.</p><p>Leo Bouchard could tell that his new son was going to be a handful. Well, he would soon tame him. If he could handle a son who occasionally became a bird if he felt a tantrum coming on, he felt he had enough practice with the supernatural to handle whatever Desdinova threw at him.</p><p>"I have eyes in the back of my head," he told the newly formed seven-year-old.</p><p>"You lie," Desdinova retorted. "Only school teachers have those."</p><p>Despite the rudeness of the reply, Leo couldn't help chuckle a little. However...</p><p>"You'll be spending an hour alone in your room when we get home. And after dinner, you will clean the dishes by yourself." he told Desdinova.</p><p>"Don't get him mad," Imaginos said in an aside as they turned onto the street where the Bouchards lived. "He doesn't even flinch anymore when I turn into Buzzardo. I've done it so often, it's second nature for him to deal with it."</p><p>"Enough talking," Leo said. "Or you'll both be in trouble."</p><p>"I was just telling..." Imaginos began, but his father cut him off.</p><p>"I said be quiet," the man said sternly as he turned and continued walking.<br/>Behind him he heard the sarcastic cry of a buzzard hawk. "And you can change back right now, young man. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>Imaginos changed back and turned to Desdinova.</p><p>"See what I mean?"</p><p>Desdinova nodded quietly. He would have to change a few things to get along in this world, he decided.</p><p>As they reached the house, Lisa, who was waiting at the door, stared in surprise at the new boy who was walking along beside her father and brother.</p><p>"Who is this?" she asked. "A new friend?"</p><p>"A new brother," Imaginos replied. "This is my fraternal twin; Desdinova."</p><p>"Really?" Lisa asked. "You didn't have a twin at the orphanage. If you wanted a twin, why didn't you ask me?" She stormed off in a huff.</p><p>"I'll talk to her," Leo said. "You two go help your mother with dinner."</p><p>"That's women's work," Desdinova pouted. "Besides, I'm supposed to go to my room, remember?"</p><p>"I've changed my mind," his father said. "You're going to help with the cooking and setting the table."</p><p>"Why do I have to do it?" Imaginos asked.</p><p>"You have to learn to stop turning into a bird every time you don't get your way," Leo told him. "Now, let's have no more arguments. Just accept it and get it out of the way."</p><p>"All right," Imaginos agreed. "Come on," he told Desdinova as he led his new twin into the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abigail Bouchard was somewhat taken aback when not one, but two seven year old boys walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Dad says we're supposed to help," Imaginos said.</p><p>"Yeah," Desdinova added. "Bird boy here got us into trouble."</p><p>"I did not," Imaginos argued. "It was all your fault. You're the one who started every single war known to man in the last twenty years."</p><p>"Calm down, both of you," Abigail said. "Just start working for now. Des' was it?"</p><p>"Desdinova," Desdinova replied.</p><p>"Well, Desdinova," Abigail suggested, "You can mash up the potatoes while Imaginos shucks the corn."</p><p>"Yes, mother," Desdinova replied.</p><p>Abigail watched him carefully. She would have to talk to her husband about this unexpected son he'd brought home.</p><p>****</p><p>"You and your scroll," Lisa said as she walked into the kitchen. "Now what are we supposed to do?"</p><p>"Hey, I'm your brother, too," Desdinova reminded her.</p><p>"No, you're not," Lisa pointed out. "I'm Imaginos' twin if anyone is. We were adopted on the same day, so that makes us twins."</p><p>"My soul came out of a mirror after possessing his body," Desdinova argued. "So, if anyone can be called his twin, its me."</p><p>"Calm down," Abigail said. "I can't think straight. Now, Lisa is right about her and Imaginos' adoption being at once. So in that case, they're twins by adoption. But it sounds like Desdinova is Imaginos' twin by right of creation. For lack of a better term."</p><p>"This is quite a riddle," Lisa said.</p><p>"Maybe that's what the scroll means. When the riddle begins it said." Lisa pointed out.</p><p>"When the riddle begins the story will end," Imaginos recalled. "No, I think the scroll has a different riddle and story in mind."</p><p>"Well, whatever it is, it's time to get back to work, you two still have the potatoes and corn to prepare. I'm going to work on the meat. Lisa, dear, why don't you set the table then fix the salad?"</p><p>"Yes, mother," Lisa said, regaining most of her cheerfulness as she began to set the table.</p><p>Abigail looked thoughtfully at Desdinova. If Imaginos was telling the truth, this boy would not be easy to handle. She would have to be firm but not too firm. She didn't want him to take advantage of the rest of the family, but she also didn't want him to feel imprisoned in his new home.</p><p>As the two boys did their assigned chores, Desdinova began to sing. It was a song that Abigail had never heard before, and she wasn't sure she liked the sound of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Dark nights turn to darker days. Giving way to misery. Turning women to warriors, and turning men to ashes."</p><p>"Light comes, though, from the hopes of children. Shines into the hearts of those who see. Glitters like the stars that light the way of ships at sea." Imaginos sang in argument.</p><p>"Two sides to everything. That's how it's always been," Desdinova pointed out in song.</p><p>"That means that all pain will one day be washed away again." Imaginos sang, adding a surprised "ow!" as he nicked his finger while helping Lisa cut the carrots (he had finished the corn several minutes ago).</p><p>"Okay, song's over," Abigail said as she grabbed a small piece of rag and tied it around Imaginos' finger.</p><p>"It's not that bad, mother," Imaginos pointed out.</p><p>"I don't want it in tonight's dinner," Abigail explained. "Now, finish up with the carrots," she turned to see Desdinova smirking with an expression that was clearly saying "Told you so." and gave him a stern look.</p><p>"You can wipe that smile right off your face, young man. You will do the dishes right after we are finished with the main course, and there will be no dessert for you tonight."<br/>"Mother," Desdinova said, casually, "I haven't had a dessert for over a thousand years."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desdinova, aged seven, washed the dishes. The sink was a simple one, attached to the wall with two legs to hold it up. It was white and Desdinova found it irritating. White was, in his opinion, too pure and sweet. He liked things that were dark and feisty. Innocence was overrated.</p><p>That had been his reason for taking on Imgainos' form for the first time around. The man had been too wholesome for Desdinova. He had wanted nothing more to corrupt him and turn him into a ruthless killer. Why he had resisted for so long was beyond the dangerous Desdinova. He was, after all, part bird of prey.</p><p>But Imaginos hadn't folded. Even after the destruction of so much, including most of his own family, in his form, though altered a bit by Desdinova; even after the ruination of the town that had taken him in, Imaginos had simply reverted back to his toddlerhood and had started his life over.</p><p>And when he turned eight, Imaginos had sought out Desdinova without realising it. And upon finding him, had bound him in the form of a child.</p><p>"Damn you, Imaginos," Desdinova swore.</p><p>"Watch your mouth," Mrs. Bouchard said, crossly. "If I hear one more vulgarity out of that mouth, I will wash it out with soap."</p><p>"That, at least, might taste good," Desdinova remarked, bitterly.</p><p>"Keep it up, mister," Mr. Bouchard added, "and you'll find out just how good it tastes."</p><p>Imaginos tried to stifle a laugh, but part of it snuck out in a small snort.</p><p>"If you think it's so funny, you can go and join him washing the dishes," said Mrs. Bouchard as she took away his half-eaten dessert.</p><p>"Yes, mom," Imaginos said, defeatedly. He got up and joined his brother at the kitchen sink.</p><p>"You can dry," Desdinova said, handing him a rag.</p><p>Imaginos took the rag and began drying the plates and placing them on the rack above the stove.</p><p>At first things went well. Then Desdinova stuck his foot out behind him, causing Imaginos to stumble and trip, breaking the last two plates.</p><p>"What is going on?!" Mrs. Bouchard demanded, rushing into the kitchen to find Imaginos on the floor with two broken dishes.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" she asked.</p><p>Imaginos shook his head.</p><p>"Well, then get up." his mother told him.</p><p>Imaginos rose as his mother stared at the dishes. "Why can't you be more careful?"</p><p>"But..." Imaginos protested.</p><p>"I can't believe you could be so clumsy!"</p><p>Imaginos opened his mouth to protest again, but closed it when he saw the look on his mother's face.</p><p>"I can't believe you weren't watching for your brother to stick his foot out and trip you."</p><p>Now it was Desdinova's turn to stare in astonishment.</p><p>Mrs. Bouchard began to laugh.</p><p>"I have a brother, too." she told them. "So I know all the little tricks and pranks. Desdinova, you will apologize to Imaginos. Then you two will go to bed."</p><p>"But I don't have a bedroom," Desdinova reminded her.</p><p>"You will sleep on the couch tonight," Mr. Bouchard said. "We will put another bed in Imaginos' room tomorrow. It's not ideal, but there are no other rooms."</p><p>After the boys had left the room, Mrs. Bouchard turned to Lisa.</p><p>"You should head off to bed, too, young lady."</p><p>"Yes, mother," Lisa said, giving her mother and father a hug and leaving the dining room. At least she had been able to finish her dessert.</p><p>Now alone at the empty and clean table, Mrs. Bouchard turned to her husband.</p><p>"What are we going to do about school tomorrow?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Principal Jones was at his desk when there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in," he invited, setting aside the morning's paperwork.</p><p>His secretary opened the door and ushered in Mrs. Bouchard and a boy he'd never seen before.</p><p>The boy's hair was not in the least bit regulation length. In fact, it was so long that Jones was sure he'd never seen the inside of a school in his life. The only reason he could tell it was a boy was because of his clothing and something about the shape of his face.</p><p>Before Jones could say anything, however, the child looked him right in the eyes. At first it just seemed like the curious gaze of a child. But then he saw things he couldn't explain. War. Death. Danger. Things that should never be seen in the eyes of a child.</p><p>"What...?" he croaked.</p><p>Desdinova smiled. "This looks like a nice school," he said. "What I've seen of it anyhow. I'm Desdinova. Imaginos' long-lost twin. I hope you'll allow me to come here."</p><p>The words and voice sounded friendly. But Principal Jones was terrified. He calmed himself. The child's mode of speech was too formal for someone his age. Then he realized this child had survived a war. One that had separated him from his brother at a very early age. Perhaps when he was only one or two. What he saw in that child's eyes was the pain of loss. The fear that came with having been born into war. It also explained the hair, since the boy probably feared sharp objects coming at him. He didn't seem to have been hit by any shrapnel, but that didn't mean there hadn't been a few near-misses.</p><p>Feeling pity toward the little boy, he smiled.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll find the rest of the school as warm and inviting as what you've seen so far." he said, reassuringly. "And don't worry about the hair. As long as you tie it back, I will let the teachers know you're a special case."</p><p>The secretary left the room and came back with one of her own hair ribbons. Handing it to Mrs. Bouchard, she stepped back.</p><p>"Mrs. Warren," Jones said. "Please escort Mrs. Bouchard and her son to his home room."</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Jones," Mrs. Warren said, as she led the mother and son away.</p><p>It wasn't until almost fifteen minutes later that Principal Jones realized he had never asked the child's name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miss Carol Fitzpatrick turned to the door to her classroom as it swung slowly open.</p><p>"Miss Fitzpatrick," Mrs. Warren said, ushering in a small boy with a very long and thick ponytail. "This is Desdinova. He will be joining us starting today."</p><p>"His hair's rather long isn't it?" Miss Fitzpatrick asked.</p><p>Mrs. Warren mouthed a word that Miss Fitzpatrick recognized as War.</p><p>Miss Fitzpatrick ushered the new student over to her desk.</p><p>"Everyone, this is Desdinova. He's going to be learning with us."</p><p>"Hello, Desdinova," the class chimed.</p><p>"How come you got such long hair?" A boy in the middle of the room asked, sarcastically.</p><p>Desdinova looked him over. "At least my hair looks nice. Your nose would make an elephant jealous."</p><p>The boy rose.</p><p>"Sit down, Robert," Miss Fitzpatrick said, sternly. "Desdinova, go sit next to Imaginos."</p><p>Imaginos gave his brother a look that clearly said 'Don't even think about it' as the long-haired boy took the seat to his left.</p><p>"Now, class," Miss Fitzpatrick said, "Can anyone tell our new student what we've been studying this week?"</p><p>A girl two rows behind Imaginos and Desdinova raised her hand.</p><p>"Yes, Mary?" Miss Fitzpatrick prompted.</p><p>"The Hawaiian Rebellions of 1887," Mary replied.</p><p>"Lasted eight years if I remember," Desdinova whispered to Imaginos. "It was quite fun, actually. I really needed a vacation somewhere sunny."</p><p>"Sunny places don't suit you," Imaginos whispered back.</p><p>"We don't whisper in class," Miss Fitzpatrick warned.</p><p>"I was just remarking about how much fun it was back then," Desdinova said defiantly.</p><p>"You think war is fun?" Miss Fitzpatrick was taken aback. There was something in the boy's eyes that said that this was something he was very familiar with.</p><p>"It can be," Desdinova remarked coldly.</p><p>"No, it cannot," Miss Fitzpatrick replied.</p><p>The lights flickered for a moment, then resolved themselves.</p><p>"Desdinova," Miss Fitzpatrick said. "I want you to write us an essay about what you find so amusing about the horrors of war."</p><p>"Gladly," Desdinova picked up his pen.</p><p>"During lunchtime," Miss Fitzpatrick added. "Perhaps having to wait to eat your lunch will make you think twice before being insensitive."</p><p>Desdinova put his pen back down. No dessert last night and today the teacher was making him wait for lunch. What was it with these people and food? Didn't they realize he didn't eat such mundane things. It wasn't that he couldn't. And he did enjoy the tastes. But he had other forms of sustenance.</p><p>That was why conflicted suited him so well. He enjoyed war, not for its gore or its body count, but for its taste. He inhaled it the way a child inhaled the aroma of their grandmother's freshly baked cookies. Even now, with his adult days behind him and childhood in his path for the next ten years, he could still recall the aroma/flavor that could not be described by men. Not that of flesh, but that of fear, sorrow, and danger.</p><p>It was a taste he still craved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You wanted to see me?" Abigail Bouchard asked when she came to pick up her children at the end of the day.</p><p>"It's about Desdinova," Miss Fitzpatrick said, looking very concerned. "He was talking today about war as if it were something to be happy about. I told him that I wanted him to write an essay about why he likes it."</p><p>"Why a seven year old likes war," Mrs. Bouchard said. "And what did he say? It's like a big game? Kids don't understand the finality of war, so I suppose..."</p><p>"Read this," Miss Fitzpatrick handed the other woman Desdinova's essay.</p><p>"Why I Like War, by Desdinova Bouchard.</p><p>War is a source of nourishment for those like myself. Not just war, but anything that produces a strong negative energy. Like the people of this world who get their energy from sunlight and their greatest strength from camaraderie, those of my world attain ours from the dark energies of conflict. Major wars are the best..."</p><p>Mrs. Bouchard stopped reading. She would definitely need to give Desdinova a good talking to. If he was, as he was suggesting, from another world, then he would have to learn how to live properly in this one.</p><p>"Is there anything else?" she asked, worriedly.</p><p>"Not so far," Miss Fitzpatrick told her. "I just wanted to let you know about this. It would be very disturbing from an adult, but coming from a seven year old child makes it even more so."</p><p>Mrs. Bouchard nodded as Imaginos, Desdinova, and Lisa joined her.</p><p>"How was school today," she asked her children.</p><p>"Good," Lisa said.</p><p>"It was boring," Desdinova remarked. "Except I got to write an essay that was kind of fun."</p><p>"Yes," Mrs. Bouchard said, "we have to talk about that when we get home."</p><p>"I had a nice day," Imaginos said. "We learned all kinds of really good things. Did you know that steam is still used to power several important machines?"</p><p>"Well, I know about steam-powered locomotives," Mrs. Bouchard told him. "I guess you'll have to tell me about the others after dinner."</p><p>Imaginos looked up at his mother as they walked home with Lisa and Desdinova.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he told her, sounding and looking very contrite.</p><p>"About what, dear?" she asked, wondering what was upsetting him so much.</p><p>"It's my fault he's here," Imaginos indicated Desdinova. "He was the one who caused me so much pain and shame on my first time around. He was tied to the scroll and when father tore it I let him through because I was so mad. He took me over like before, but..."</p><p>"Slow down," Mrs. Bouchard said. "You brought him into this world from another? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Desdinova was originally a demonic entity from another world," Imaginos said. "I didn't want him controlling me this time, so I parted from him in the mirror and he became that..." he looked over at Desdinova who was watching two dogs that were normally friendly toward each other fighting rather ferociously.</p><p>"Stop!" he called out.</p><p>Desdinova had no intention of stopping his fun, but the shout distracted him and the dogs stopped in their tracks. They began licking each other's noses as if to apologize to each other and Imaginos smiled triumphantly.</p><p>"One day you won't be able to distract me," Desdinova told his brother.</p><p>"It's okay," Mrs. Bouchard told Imaginos. "If that's true, then maybe you did everyone a favor. You know what I'm going to do?"</p><p>"Do you want me to think of a way to send him back?"</p><p>Desdinova glared at him.</p><p>"No," Mrs. Bouchard said. "He's your brother now, for good or for ill, and we are going to treat him as family. Who knows? Maybe he'll come around. Maybe he won't. But since he's your brother now, I'm going to give him that chance."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Sunday morning and there were puffy clouds in the sky. The children were examining the flowers in the churchyard as their Sunday School teacher read to them from Luke.</p><p>Imaginos and Lisa were listening carefully to the Mrs. Roberts while Desdinova was scribbling on a piece of paper.</p><p>Unseen by the other students or the teacher, he snuck off and slipped the paper into a student's Bible. Then he slipped another he had written earlier that morning into another student's Bible.</p><p>"This is going to be fun," he said to himself as he returned to the group.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, a terrible fight broke out between the two students in question. It got to the point where punching and kicking got involved.Neither student thought to question it. All they knew is that insults and challenges had been issued. And neither was willing to back down.</p><p>"What's going on here?" Mrs. Roberts asked.</p><p>The two boys kept fighting until Mrs. Roberts tried to break it up, resulting in her getting an elbow to the face.</p><p>"Stop!" Imaginos called out to them, "Please, stop!"</p><p>The fight continued, growing steadily worse.</p><p>Imaginos suddenly changed into Buzzardo and began flying in Desdinova's path. He did his best not to hurt his brother, but he knew he had to break the connection between Desdinova and the combatants if he wanted them to stop fighting.</p><p>It worked, though it took a while. Everything went well until Buzzardo, thinking too much about what Desdinova had almost done, changed back to Imaginos.</p><p>Mrs. Roberts stared at him in a mixture of fascination and horror.</p><p>"What are you?" she asked in a hushed voice. "Demon or angel?"</p><p>Imaginos bowed his head and kept silent.</p><p>"I'm afraid I will have to inform the clergy," Mrs. Roberts decided. "Come with me. Children, wait here."</p><p>The other kids waited as Mrs. Roberts grabbed Imaginos by the elbow and pulled him along.</p><p>Desdinova smiled coldly in their direction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Father MacLeod was recording that service's tithings when Mrs. Roberts hurried in dragging Imaginos with her.</p><p>"We have a little magician on our hands," she said. She turned to Imaginos. "Show him."</p><p>Imaginos backed away in fear. He didn't want this man to know what he could do. He wanted to go home. To be left alone. Why did Desdinova have to make life so hard for him? Had it been a mistake to give him a chance? Perhaps, but now that he was here, Imaginos realized it would be just as wrong to send him back. Maybe he should just wait it out. He had this problem to deal with first.</p><p>"Mrs. Roberts," the priest suggested, "could it have been a trick of the light?"</p><p>Mrs. Roberts raised her hand as if to slap Imaginos, hoping the threat alone would scare him into transformation. It worked, of course, Imaginos was only seven after all, and wanted to protect himself.</p><p>The priest's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Fetch the collar," he said, quickly as he picked up his coat and threw it over Buzzardo.</p><p>As he expected, the bird struggled for a moment, then fell unconscious in response to the darkness.</p><p>Mrs. Roberts handed him the collar which he fastened around Buzzardo's neck.</p><p>"The silver will stop him from changing back," Father MacLeod explained as he removed the coat and placed the bird on the desk.</p><p>Buzzardo woke a couple of minutes later. He felt the pressure against his neck and flew to the mirror. He had been collared like some kind of pet. And there was no way he could become Imaginos again without decapitating himself.</p><p>Enraged, he flew at the priest and the teacher, shouting a dozen or so bird swears that would've got him penance time for blasphemy at least had Father MacLeod been able to understand them, including at least two that would've translated nicely into Anglo-Saxon.</p><p>After a while, his anger turned to grief as he realized that he would surely never be able to see his family again.</p><p>He perched on the back of a chair and lowered his head in sorrow, his cries mournful but unheeded.</p><p>"Pay him no mind," MacLeod said. "Magicians often try to trick their captors by begging for pity or mercy. I'll put out some food for him for now. We'll find a falconer to adopt him in the future. Once we've broken him."</p><p>At the window, Desdinova watched silently. He wasn't fond of his brother, but he did enjoy toying with him. And now these two were interfering with his fun. He thought about how to distract them in order to rescue Imaginos. After a moment the answer came to him.</p><p>He ran into the church, took two of the candles from the memorial altar, removed his coat, and placed it on the nearest pew, starting a small but very noticeable fire.</p><p>Father MacLeod was about to start Buzzardo's "training" when the fire alarm went off.</p><p>"We need to leave," he told Mrs. Roberts, his voice urgent as they left, not giving a second thought to Buzzardo.</p><p>After they were gone, Desdinova crept in and removed the collar from Buzzardo's neck.</p><p>"Hurry," he said. "The whole building is about to go up in flames."</p><p>Imaginos reappeared moments later and followed Desdinova out of the smoke-filled church.</p><p>"You set the entire church on fire to rescue me," Imaginos remarked, unsure of what to think of the matter.</p><p>"Of course," Desdinova grinned. "That's what brothers do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imaginos ignored everyone when he got home. He hurried to his bedroom, collapsed onto his bed, and tried not to cry.</p><p>People who supposedly worked for God had tried to hurt him. They would've trapped him forever as Buzzardo and sold him to a falconer if it hadn't been for Desdinova.</p><p>"If those are the type of people who worked for God," he said into the pillow, not hearing his father come to the door, "then I want nothing to do with Him."</p><p>"Can I come in?" Mr. Bouchard asked.</p><p>Imaginos muttered something into his pillow.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes," Mr. Bouchard walked in and sat on the bed, putting a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.</p><p>"They wanted to send me away," Imaginos said. "All I could think of was how I'd never see you again."</p><p>"I would look everywhere until I found you," his father promised. "We all would."</p><p>"I can't believe Desdinova saved me," Imaginos said, sounding amazed. "I guess he didn't want someone else to torment me."</p><p>"Is he really that bad?" Mr. Bouchard asked. "If you think about it, he's only behaving in a way that's natural to him."</p><p>"He devours the darkness from people's souls, or hearts, or whatever," Imaginos pointed out. "He says it makes him feel better."</p><p>"Well," Mr. Bouchard considered, then smiled, "maybe we should introduce him to chocolate."</p><p>Imaginos smiled.</p><p>"Come on, then," Mr. Bouchard said, "I'm taking all of out for ice cream sundaes."</p><p>That was enough to have Imaginos spring off the bed, wipe an errant tear from his eyes, and dash for the door.</p><p>Mr. Bouchard smiled as he joined Imaginos, meeting the others in the living room.</p><p>"I thought under the circumstances that we'd all go out for ice cream sundaes. Imaginos needs cheering up and Desdinova deserves a reward for saving him." he told his family.</p><p>Desdinova raised an eyebrow wondering what an ice cream Sunday was and why people offered them as rewards.</p><p>Lisa smiled and hugged her father.</p><p>The family put on their coats, except for Desdinova who would have to get a new one while they were out, and left for the ice cream shoppe.</p><p>When they arrived, arguments broke out a couple of the tables.</p><p>Mrs. Bouchard looked down at Desdinova.</p><p>"Knock it off," she said, firmly.</p><p>The arguments ceased and a few mumbled apologies could be heard in their place.</p><p>After receiving their ice creams, the Bouchards found a table in the corner and sat down to enjoy them.</p><p>Desdinova looked at his ice cream doubtfully until Imaginos and Lisa began eating theirs, all smiles as they enjoyed their treats. Seeing the looks on their faces, he started to scoop up a large amount onto his spoon.</p><p>"You'll freeze your brain if you try that much," his father warned as Imaginos suddenly looked as if his eyes were going to pop out. "See what I mean?"</p><p>Desdinova cut the amount on his spoon in half and tasted it. It wasn't bad. In fact it tasted better than the negative energy he usually ate.</p><p>"I think I can get used to these," he said, smiling.</p><p>"Hey, Des'," Imaginos said, "thanks for today."</p><p>"No problem, Maggie," Desdinova smirked.</p><p>"Maggie?" Imaginos eyebrows went up. "Maggie?"</p><p>"Is Nosy better?" Desdinova asked, grinning like a cat. "Or Ginny?"</p><p>"Imaginos will do fine," Imaginos said.</p><p>"Okay, but you don't get to call me Des' then," Desdinova told him.</p><p>"True names only then," Imaginos agreed.</p><p>Lisa quietly ate her ice cream. She had become very resentful since Desdinova had arrived. But now that he had saved Imaginos she was starting to warm up to the fact that he was also her brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Birdy birdy, tweet tweet,” the school bully taunted when Imaginos and his siblings arrived at school on Monday.</p><p>There was no use in denying what everyone had seen. Still…</p><p>“I’m not that kind of bird,” Imaginos muttered.</p><p>“Chirp chirp, then,” the bully continued.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure, yes I’m positive since I have personal experience, hawks don’t chirp either. In fact I’m pretty sure they go…” he tried to change into Buzzardo, but as he felt the familiar shift in his body, he suddenly grew terrified and stopped before the transformation could begin.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Desdinova asked.</p><p>“I… I can’t transform into Buzzardo,” Imaginos wailed. “What will I do? I loved that bird. I loved flying.”</p><p>“I think you’re scared because of what happened at the church,” Desdinova suggested. “We have to find some way of helping you get over that fear.”</p><p>“Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?” Imaginos asked, warily.</p><p>“I figured, I don’t need to drain the evil from people’s souls as long as chocolate is available.” Desdinova shrugged. “That may not have worked when I was fully grown, but as a child I can get along with it just fine.”</p><p>*****</p><p>“I can’t just stay stuck in human form,” Imaginos said. “I can’t. I want to fly again!” </p><p>Lisa went over to her brother and put her hand on his arm, glaring at Desdinova.</p><p>“I don’t hate you anymore,” she told the dark child, “but this is still all your fault. If you hadn’t got him into trouble with the church, he’d still be able to turn into Buzzardo.”</p><p>Desdinova looked down for a moment, then turned from Imaginos’ pale face and hair to face his equally pale sister.</p><p>“I know it’s my fault,” he said. “I’m trying to make up for it.”</p><p>“I know,” Lisa said. “But it doesn’t make me any less angry that you did it to begin with.”</p><p>“We just have to find you the right motivation,” Desdinova suggested.</p><p>“Fine,” Imaginos decided. “Just… no pushing me off cliffs.”</p><p>Lisa and Desdinova smiled at each other.</p><p>“Isn’t there a fishing pier around?”</p><p>***</p><p>“We need a balance of Earth Energy and Universal Life Force in order to heal him completely,” Desdinova said, after several moments of consideration as they headed to school the next day..</p><p>“Where in God’s name did that idea come from?” Lisa asked. “What is Earth Energy? And what in the world is Universal Life Force?”</p><p>“I seem to recall studying it in the world I came from,” Desdinova considered.</p><p>“Demons have schools?!” Imaginos asked in astonishment.</p><p>“I don’t even want to know what home ec is like in those schools,” Lisa muttered. </p><p>“Let’s focus,” Imaginos said. “I’d like to get airborne again. I miss the sky.”</p><p>*****</p><p>The school bell rang at that moment, causing all three of them to look up.</p><p>“We’re late!” Lisa exclaimed. “We lost track of time!”</p><p>“We’d better take the shortcut,” Imaginos suggested.</p><p>“It’s too dangerous,” Desdinova said. “We need to just show up late and apologize.”</p><p>“No,” Lisa said. “We’ll take the shortcut. If we stay near the trees, we’ll be safe.”</p><p>Desdinova, Imaginos,and Lisa followed the path that led along the cliffs and up the pathway that cut through some brambles and to the path where the school was. It would save them a full five minutes, even with the brambles.</p><p>All at once, as they made the turn, Lisa lost her footing and tumbled off the cliff. She didn’t even have time to scream as she plummeted and vanished under the churning waters below them.</p><p>“Lisa!” Desdinova cried out.</p><p>Imaginos didn’t give a second thought as he transfigured into Buzzardo and dove into the waves.</p><p>Desdinova found a safe passage down to the shoreline, then waded out to the rocks, gathering up the waterlogged and dying buzzard hawk in his arms.</p><p>“I need to get you some help,” he said as he carried Buzzardo away from the waters which claimed their sister.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>